Storms, Elflings, and Fine Wine
by James8
Summary: In which the twins get frightened and Glorfindel offers wine.


Disclaimer: Not mine or I would be sunning myself in a warmer climate. 

AN: Just a little story I was playing with until I finish my long one.

Storms, Elflings, and Fine Wine

The loud crack of thunder reverberated through the room causing Elrohir to give a frightened yelp as he burrowed further under the blankets beside his brother. Elrohir sniffed his voice quavering as he turned to his twin. "Elladan"

"It's all right." The older twin reassured giving his brother's hand a squeeze. He muffled his own cry as again a boom of thunder racked the room.

"I want Nana." Elrohir whimpered.

Elladan nodded in agreement though it was not a possibility. Elrond and Celebrian had traveled to LothLorien for a few days with Glorfindel as an escort. It was the first time that the twins had been without one parent or the other. It had been decided they would be left in Erestor's care because of the unpredictable and violent spring weather.

Lightening lit up the room and the dark shadow in the corner that Elladan had been watching seemed to grow bigger. The elfling's eyes widened. As he watched he believed he could see the glint of teeth in the dark. They had to get out of there. Elladan grabbed his twin's hand. "Come on." He whispered fiercely. "We are going to Erestor's room."

At the next flash of lightening the twins bolted from the bed, out of the room, and down the hall. Both ran as fast as their legs could carry them afraid to look behind them for fear of finding a monster on their heels. Elladan opened Erestor's door and slammed it shut as his brother made it through. The twins leaned against the door panting softly at their narrow escape.

Their fear abating they looked about in curiosity. Neither ever had reason to be in their teacher's rooms before. The room was well lit and the twins found themselves staring at the murals on the walls in fascination. The seascape gazed back at them the painted waves seemingly to bounce along the walls gaily. Gray and silver dolphins leaped from the waves while gulls circled overhead.

"Beautiful." Elrohir murmured.

Elladan nodded his agreement as they walked further into the inner chambers. Thunder and lightening still raged on outside but in the cozily lit room surrounded by the beautiful walls it seemed distant and unreal.

Entering the bedroom they found no sign of the dark haired elf. Elrohir stood on tip toes to peer at the items on a dresser. He was rather enamored with the various shells of different types and sizes that lay on top. Elladan was across the room staring at a long elegant sword that hung on the wall. A sudden gust of wind suddenly threw open the balcony doors. Both elflings gave startled shrieks as the wind blew out the lamps plunging the room into darkness. Elladan grabbed his brother's hand and together they bolted under the covers.

Erestor came out of the refreshing room wringing the excess water from his ebony hair. Lightening flashed illuminating the room briefly only to be followed by the low growl of thunder. He stopped short upon seeing two pairs of wolf gray eyes peering out from under the bed covers. Well that would explain the two terrified shrieks he had heard.

"Elladan, Elrohir, what are you doing up?"

Elrohir peeked out from under the covers. "We're afraid of the storm. Ada and Nana are not here and neither is Glorfy."

"Nothing is going to get you here." Erestor chided gently. "You are perfectly safe."

"What if monsters sneak in while Ada is away?" Elladan chimed in.

Erestor pursed his lips in amusement as he went around relighting the lamps and shutting the balcony doors. "If any monsters had got in the whole of Imladris' guard would have had them by now. They wouldn't have got as far as the courtyard much less your bedroom."

The twins shared a look with each other before looking back at him clearly unconvinced.

"We will stay here with you." Elladan stated firmly settling himself on the covers.

Erestor arched a slim brow in amusement at the child's determination. "Oh you will, will you?"

Elladan nodded resolutely reminding Erestor of Elrond. Elrohir reached over to tug at the older elf's hand gaining his attention.

"Tell us a story." Elrohir pleaded.

Erestor's determination at making the twins sleep in their own bed left him at seeing them flinch at the next boom of thunder. Like he could have told them no in the first place he berated himself as he slid under the covers pulling the children close.

"What kind of story do you want to hear?"

A half a hour of shadow puppets and three stories later found all three asleep curled up in the large bed. It was how Elrond and Celebrian found them. Elrond looked down at his friend and advisor with no little amusement. Erestor was half sitting up against the headboard an elfling on either side practically lying on top of him.

"That cannot be comfortable." Elrond remarked quietly to his wife.

"I hate to disturb them." Celebrian murmured. "They look so sweet."

"If we don't Erestor's not going to be able to straighten up." Elrond predicted. He reached down gently untangling Elrohir's hand from Erestor's robes. A hand firmly encircled Elrond's wrist with enough force to make him let go. Elrond looked up into a pair of groggy brown eyes. "Erestor."

Awareness lit the advisor's eyes and he released his Lord, a faint smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. Erestor mumbled, "should have known."

Celebrian leaned over kissing the bookkeeper on the forehead. "It looks like they have worn you out my friend."

Erestor smiled. "Not quite."

"Oh I see you have found them."

Celebrian turned smiling as Glorfindel entered the room. "Aye they snuck in with Erestor. Are the horses settled?"

"Aye. Everything is settled for the night." Glorfindel returned.

Elrond finally succeeded in releasing Elrohir grip on the advisor's robes. He handed the sleeping child to his wife then turned to Elladan.

"They could have stayed." Erestor murmured.

Celebrian laughed softly. "You would not be able to move in the morning."

Erestor shrugged then bit back a groan of dismay feeling a sharp twinge in his back.

Elrond smirked knowingly. "I told you."

"I did not expect you back so soon." Erestor said.

"It was the storm." Celebrian informed him. "I did not think the twins would take it well. They normally crawl into bed with Elrond and I."

"Got him." Elrond sighed gathering up his firstborn. Erestor sat up wincing as his back protested. Elrond noticed and studied the advisor carefully. "Do you want me to give you something?"

Erestor shook his head. "No. I will head to the kitchens and get a drink. It will be fine once I move around a bit."

Elrond nodded. "See me if you need anything. Celebrian and I need to get these elflings to bed."

Erestor nodded and watched as Elrond and Celebrian left carrying the sleeping children. He rolled his eyes then and looked over at Glorfindel who was still standing at the side of the bed. "And you're still here because?"

Glorfindel grinned. "Well someone needs to make sure you don't fall flat on your face when you try to get up."

Erestor raised an eyebrow. "I am privileged but you need not bother."

"On the contrary," Glorfindel smirked. "It's not for your benefit but for mine. I would love to see it."

Erestor gritted his teeth swinging his legs to the side. "Why Elrond insists on keeping you around I will never know."

"Must be my marvelous company."

Erestor snorted but concentrated on not falling back down as he wavered unsteadily on his feet. Glorfindel stood close but did not reach out knowing the advisor would not be pleased. It was not well known but the dark haired elf suffered from a serious back problem. If it had not been for the love and care of his friends and especially Glorfindel, Erestor would have died years ago.

"Well?" Glorfindel prodded seeing the dark elf had finally steadied himself. "Let's go to the kitchens and get a drink."

Erestor shook his head. It was an age-old argument between them. "Is that all you think about?"

"What else is there in life but good friends and fine wine?" Glorfindel laughed slinging an arm over the smaller elf's shoulders. "Any how before we left I know Thranduil had sent a case of the Dorwinion."

"You do know that Elrond likes to keep that for celebrations."

"Erestor when you are as old as I am you will find out every day is a cause for celebration."


End file.
